User interaction with devices such as computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. These devices can be devices such as computers, tablet computers, televisions, multimedia devices, and the like, and these devices can present user interfaces to users to facilitate the above interaction.
Interaction with the above devices can be performed using various input devices, such as touch screen displays, touch-sensitive surfaces, remote controls, mice and other input devices. Touch-sensitive surfaces and touch screen displays, in particular, have become increasingly popular input devices. Providing for robust user interface-input device interaction enhances the user's experience with the device and decreases user interaction time, which is particularly important where input devices are battery-operated.